Dust
Rein Chelka (レイン・チェルカ, Rein Cheruka), usually known as Dust (ダスト, Dasuto), is a warrior and a member of the party consisting of Taylor, Keith, and Lean. He is a major supporting character in the main Konosuba series, as well as the main protagonist of the Kyakkou spinoff series. Appearance Dust is a young man with a slender body, blonde hair, and a black mole under his left eye. His usual outfit consists of a neck choker, a red track jacket where with cuffed sleeves, bandaged forearms, brown pants with tucked socks, and black shoes. Somewhere on him hidden away, he carries the spear he used to use. Personality Dust has a very similar demeanor to Kazuma, especially in regards to their perverseness and laziness. He is famous for his delinquent behavior in Axel and has accumulated debts with multiple people including his own party members. He has purposely gotten himself thrown into jail many times simply because it was better than being outside, not minding his criminal record much. Dust shows a particular lack of self-awareness similar to Aqua. He regards himself in a high standard and would often refuse to admit to his misgivings. He can also be very manipulative of others to do his bidding, particularly with Yunyun and Lolisa. While on the outside he seems air-headed and ignorant to others, he is quite perceptive, being able to quickly piece together that the "little sister" Kazuma was talking about was actually the princess of Belzerg, and that he was worried about her betrothal. He dislikes working hard and would often try and come up with quick money-making schemes, usually blowing up in his face later on. He comments about how hard-working and serious-minded people are hard-headed and are simply wasting their life away. Despite his outward persona of a delinquent, Dust would display acts of kindness and genuine care for others from time to time, such as treating Yunyun to a meal or stuff toy and paying respect to the tranquility girl's victims. Dust is particularly protective of Lynn. Despite their constant banter and her very hostile attitude towards him, Dust has a soft spot for Lynn. He would go out of his way to protect Lynn in the slightest hint of danger and do what he can to make her happy, even to his detriment. This is attributed to Lynn having a similar face to the princess in Dust's past. History Before coming to Belzerg, Dust was the son of a lower ranking noble family from a neighboring country. He qualified for the rare class of "Dragon Knight" at a young age, and was described as the "strongest spearman in the country," as well as the "handsome, dependable and perfect ideal of a knight". His renown grew to the point that stories about him spread outside of his homeland and across various other places; his good deeds were unparalleled. After a time, the princess of his home country absconded with him (in his words, she forced him to do so) so she could experience a pseudo-honeymoon, but eventually she was returned to the castle. As a result of this, Dust's household was disbanded and his status as nobility was revoked, and so he came to Axel, becoming the delinquent the inhabitants of the town know. Abilities Dust is said to be one of the stronger adventurers in Axel, to a point where he could actually become an accomplished individual if not for his lazy personality. However, Chris and Iris comments that Dust seemed to be hiding his true abilities while observing him. Swordsmanship: As a front-line warrior, he uses a sword for the majority of his adventures. The sword he uses in particular, was a parting gift from the princess to him. Master Spearman: Dust's true combat abilities are brought out when he uses a spear. He is said to be the strongest spearman in his home nation. He is an incredible master in the arts of spear, so much so that he can fight off notably strong monsters using non-weapon objects if he uses it as a makeshift spear. However, Dust abstains from using it as a vow to the princess. He would only use it in dire situation where he has to protect somebody important to him and if given an opportunity, he'll use it when no one can see him. Dragon Taming: Dust has displayed an unexplained ability to tame dragons. He can make a dragon that he just met obedient just by looking at them. According to the rumors, he has been beloved by dragons since birth so this ability may be inherent to him and not an adventurer skill that he learned. Other than this, Dust has displayed extensive knowledge of things related to dragons. Trivia *Dust is the main character in the Kyakkou spin off series. *It is implied in the Zoku Bakuen series that Yunyun has feelings for him, but this was only for a short period of time. It originally happened because Dust purchased gas from Vanir that accidentally made everyone in his party fell for him, even the male ones. Navigation Category:Human Category:Male